


Mr Right

by chouxchan



Series: Mr Right Verse (3pts) [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Eunhae - Fandom, Hanchul - Fandom, Super Junior, YooSu - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting. Meddling friends. Recipe for success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Right

**Yunho**

Growing up, Yunho had always believed in the concept of the 'soulmate'. The thought that your destined someone was out there waiting for you gave him a strange sense of comfort. It also brought a sense of incompletion, as if a part of him was missing, and that he wouldn't become whole until he met this 'soulmate'.

Now, at 28 years old, he still hadn't found Miss Right. He'd dated a few girls — more than a few, to be perfectly honest — , but none of them had felt right. Yunho always believed that when he met his soulmate he'd immediately know that she was the one.

* * *

Yunho was working in the cozy cake-shop in Gangnam as usual that day. Kneeling behind the counter, he was putting out a fresh batch of chocolate cake, when the bells by the door tingled, announcing the arrival of a new customer.

"Welcome to Hug Café, how may I help you?" was Yunho's automated question, said without so much as a glance towards the door.

As he stood up to face the customer, Yunho couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, on the other side of the counter, was a woman so beautiful that she could have been an angel. Her eyes were big and ink black, her caramel-coloured hair was trimmed in a slightly boyish haircut, just barely covering the ears, and her plump lips formed a cute pout when she spoke.

_She spoke..._ Said something that Yunho didn't hear, too stunned by her amazing face.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, face palming himself internally. _Way to go, Romeo..._

"I said, three lime tarts to go, please", the MAN said with an ever so faint trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Eh, ah, yes, of course", Yunho stuttered as he hurried to prepare the customer's order, since he was clearly in a bit of a hurry.

The customer signed the receipt and hurried off while answering his phone, assuring the person on the other end that he was on his way.

Still in a bit of a daze, Yunho looked at the customer's signature. _Kim Jaejoong... A beautiful name for a beautiful person..._

oOo

About a month went by since that day. No matter how many times Yunho glanced towards the door, Jaejoong didn't come back. Then again, he had looked like the kind of person who only eats cake on special occasions, seeing how there hadn't been an ounce of excess fat on his body.

Still, Yunho found himself waiting and hoping, his heart and soul almost burning with an inexplicable sense of longing and emptiness.

oOo

When Jaejoong finally did come back to the shop, 34 days, 2 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds after the last time — not that Yunho was counting or anything, that would be crazy — Yunho couldn't help but shine up into a huge smile.

He fixed Jaejoong's order — a birthday cake for his friend, a 28-year-old named Yoochun, judging by the writing on the cake —, and when he handed the cake box to Jaejoong, their fingers briefly brushed against each other. It felt like a surge of electricity ran through Yunho. It seemed as if Jaejoong had experienced something similar, because his already huge eyes widened slightly in some form of surprise, before he shot Yunho an awkward half-smile, mumbled something about being late and hurried off, his porcelain coloured cheeks blushing prettily.

Yunho stood frozen for a while, looking at the closing door.

_So... Miss Right is actually_ Mister _Right, huh?_ he thought with a faint smile.  _Interesting..._

**Jaejoong**

With the cake in one hand and a birthday gift in the other, Jaejoong rang the doorbell with his elbow. Soon thereafter, the door opened and Junsu, Jaejoong's younger brother — and Yoochun's boyfriend of three years — let him in while relieving him of the passion fruit/vanilla birthday cake. 

Jaejoong greeted his childhood friend with a hug before they all went into the kitchen where Junsu and Yoochun were in the middle of prepping the food. It would only be a small party, with the closest friends, but they still needed to eat, so the kitchen island was now filled with enough dishes to feed Korea's Olympic Eating Team, as Yoochun always called their friends.

Sure enough, the 'team' soon began arriving, with Junsu's college classmate Changmin and his boyfriend Kyuhyun being the first, closely followed by Heechul, Donghae and his husband Eunhyuk.

* * *

Late into the party, the group came to talking about lovers and stuff like that, and Heechul, who hadn't been in a relationship since his last boyfriend — a Chinese exchange student named Hangeng — went back to China in 2010, let out a long sigh of frustration.

"Whatever, relationships aren't all that anyway", he said, blunt as usual, and even more so now that he had alcohol in his system. "It's your loss for tying yourselves down", he added, pointing at the couples present, who in turn merely shrugged it off, since this was the usual drunk habit their friend had adopted pretty much the day Hangeng left. They used to tell him that he just missed Geng, but since he would just start to drunk-cry, they had given that up a long time ago.

"I guess it's just you and me now", Heechul said, patting Jaejoong's back a little too hard, producing a loud thwack, before falling asleep with his head on the younger's shoulder.

"Actually, I have my eyes on someone", Jaejoong said, biting his lip to suppress a foolish grin.

" _Do_ you now?" Yoochun asked, using the greasy tone only he could.

"Yeah."

"Details or it didn't happen", Donghae and Eunhyuk said in one mouth.

"You know that café on my street? Hug Café? It's where I bought the cake, by the way. Anyhow, there's a guy there, Yunho, I think his name is. He's the one who sold me the cake, and he's so handsome I don't know what to do with myself! I've shopped there twice, but I've already imagined our life together. Aahh, what am I going to do?" Jaejoong added with a sigh as he absent-mindedly pinched Heechul's nose to stop his snoring.

"Do you know this Yunho's family name?" Changmin asked with a face as if he'd realised something.

"No, I just know what his name tag says. Why?"

"What does he look like?" Changmin asked again.

"Tall, pretty much as tall as you, I'd say, slightly tanned skin, almond eyes and the most wonderful lips that you could just kiss for days why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You've got it bad, hyung", Junsu said, shaking his head in mock-despair.

"You've fallen and fallen hard", Eunhyuk added.

"Yeah, I have, haven't I? Too bad I don't know anything about him except his name."

"Well, as a matter of fact I do know a thing or two about him", Changmin said.

"You do? How?" Jaejoong asked.

"Jung Yunho, shop assistant at Hug Café, is my big brother."

_Oh dear god I just told Min I've fallen for his brother, kill me now... Wait... This is good news for me... Yes...Very good..._

"I can introduce you to him if you want", Changmin added with a tone as if he hadn't just made Jaejoong's day - week - life.

"Yah, Jung Changmin", Jaejoong said with a sudden serious expression. "If you do that for me, I will cook for you every day for a week."

"Call!" Changmin loved Jaejoong's cooking. "Not sure if hyung is into guys, though..." the tall man muttered as he vocalised the thought, realising too late that everyone, and especially Jaejoong, heard him. "B-but then again, who isn't into you, hyung?" he added quickly when he saw the beautiful elder's spirits drop with dangerous speed. To Changmin, and most people with him, Jaejoong was the kind of person who you always wanted to see smile, and whose tears always shattered your heart into a million bleeding pieces. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, and then I'll get back to you, ok?"

**Yunjae**

Yunho was surprised when Changmin came into the café. Not because he came, but because he came before noon on a weekend. Since business was slow at the moment, they sat down to talk for a while.

"So how was the party?" Yunho asked. It had been the birthday of Changmin's friend's boyfriend, or something like that.

"Good, good. We talked about you."

"Me? How did that happen?"

"Junsu's brother has been here a couple of times and he's already fallen for you, apparently." 

"Told you I had a devil's charm", Yunho grinned, to which Changmin made gagging noises. "Is it anyone I know?"

"He said he was here yesterday, buying the cake for the party."

"Yeah, well, I sell many cakes for many parties."

"Oh! There was some writing on the cake", Changmin exclaimed after a second's thought. "It said Happy 28th B-day Yoochun, or something like that."

"Kim Jaejoong? You know Kim Jaejoong?"

"Yep. And why does that make you so excited, if I may ask?"

"Yah, could you introduce me to him?"

_That was easy_ , Changmin thought.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, deciding to tease his brother a little.

"All the cake you want and a brother who won't have your ass for withholding Mr. Right from him."

"Taken. One sec. You stay here", Changmin said before stepping out of the coffee shop and walking out of sight. A minute later, he returned, only to push a fiercely blushing Kim Jaejoong onto the seat in front of Yunho, before leaving again to give them some privacy. Not before sneakily changing the sign on the door from 'Welcome' to 'Closed', of course.

"So... Kim Jaejoong... It's nice to finally be able to talk to you", Yunho said shyly, mostly to break the silence.

"And you, Jung Yunho..." the other replied for the same reason.

"Mission accomplished", Changmin said triumphantly into the phone to the friends who were listening on speaker on the other end.


End file.
